Voldy's Musical Mayhem
by Sirie
Summary: Oh no! Voldy's gone loopy and has cast a spell on all of Hogwarts! What ever will the students do? Well...they only have once choice since the slightly crazy Dark Lord cast it...Sing! Many pairings! Funny...i think it is. Not bad! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE SONGS!!!

A/N: I couldn't help myself. This has been in my head for a long time. I keep saying I'm going to write it but never do. I prolly wont put this on for a while…sigh….i hate my muse sometimes. And some things in this story are going to be absolutely ridiculous. I promise! Lol. Please read the end note too!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger was seriously pissed off. She'd laugh at Harry's jokes and smile at Ginny's gossip. On the outside, she looked so very wonderful and happy. And Ron was furious about her looking so fine. They'd broken up on the train to Hogwarts just two hours ago. And Hermione had been upset. It had been a very public and loud breakup. Which Hermione had hexed him soundly for his stupidness. So here they all sat in the Great Hall, eating dinner. The tension was thick enough in the air that they could have hit it with a broom. And while Hermione had covered and made herself look happy and fine, Ron hadn't hid his anger at all. He still looked as livid as he had earlier when Hermione had found out about the _other_ girls.

Hermione glanced around the great hall, knowing something just wasn't right. Something in the air seemed darker. There had a great selection of professors this year. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore were her favorites. Remus Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had found the curse on the position and had lifted it, so Professor Lupin was there to stay. Sirius Black had the luck to take over Madam Hooch's job as Quiddich and broom teacher. Unfortunately, Severus Snape still taught potions.

Things had started to seem great after the most recent fight between the good side and Voldemort's side had caused an interesting effect. Voldemort had been hit by so many spells at once, none being the killing spell, that it'd done something to him. He was crazy, needing St. Mungo's attention but not going because of who he obviously was. And he was actually funny. He'd pranced though the field that the fighting was happening in and that made everyone stop and look. The dark side had gotten away and ran rather quickly. And things had been surprisingly quiet since then, four months ago.

And suddenly there was a ripple in the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat up straight and looked around nervously. Everyone in the Great Hall froze. A sudden dark shadow appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Voldemort appeared after a second, actually giggling.

"Helloooo!" He called in a high pitched voice. "I have a gift for you all!" And everybody found that they couldn't move. "You will sing! Sing you true feelings! And you will be embarrassed!" He cackled evilly. He raised his wand and a blue light rippled through the whole school. There was a sudden tingling in the air. "I will sing the first one for you!" He made it sound like he was doing them a favor, his shiny snake like head shining in the light and his red eyes shining merrily. Suddenly, a strange music filled the air. And Voldemort started dancing around the tables.

"_To the one on the flam  
Boy your temper just toss that ham  
In the fryin' pan  
Like spam"_

He danced around the Gryffindor table first. He passed Harry and Hermione, patting them both on the head, then smearing mashed potatoes all over Harry's face.

_  
"Feel done when I come in slam  
Damn  
I feel like the son of sam  
Don't make me wreck shit hectic  
Next to the chair got me goin' like General Electric  
EEEN"_

Voldemort danced over to the Professor's table and shook his butt right in front of Dumbledore. It would have been funny if they weren't so darn shocked. Voldemort started doing the Macarena, completely enjoying himself.

_  
"The lights are blinking  
I'm thinking  
It's all over when I go out drinking  
Oh, makin' my mind slow,  
That's why I don't fuck wit da big four-o_

_Bro', I gotta maintain,_

'_Cause a wizza like me is goin' insane!"_

Voldemort headed towards the Slytherin table and started flirting with some of the girls as he sang. He looked like he was serenading them.

__

"Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!

Insane in the membrane  
Plenty insane  
Got no brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain"

Voldemort started dancing about, holding his head and shaking his butt in that black robe he was wearing. Hermione thought she'd be sick.__

"Do my shit undercover  
Now it's time for the blubba  
Blabba  
To watch that belly get fatter  
Fat boy on a diet  
Don't try it  
I'll jack your ass like a looter in a riot  
My shit's fat like a sumo slammin' that ass  
Leavin' your face in the grass  
You know  
I don't take a dulo"

Voldemort went and got into Dumbledore's face and started singing. He picked up a piece of meat of Dumbledore's face and slapped him in the face with it, giggling between words.

_  
"Lightly  
Punks just jealous cause they can't outwrite me  
So kick that style: wicked, wild  
Happy face wizza never seen me smile  
Rip that mainframe  
I'll explain  
A wizza like me is goin' insane"_

Voldemort moved down and started singing right in Snape's face. Snape would have sneered if he'd been able to move. But Voldemort went right on and picked up Snape's goblet and tossed the wine in his face. Then he turned and with one shake of his butt, like a tail, in front of Snape, was off again, dancing.__

"Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!

Insane in the membrane  
Going insane  
Got no brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!

Insane in the brain  
In the brain  
It's because I'm loco

Insane in the brain  
In the brain  
It's because I'm loco

Insane in the brain  
In the brain  
Insane  
It's because I'm loco

Insane in the brain

Like Louie Armstrong  
Played the trumpet  
I'll hit dat bong and break ya off something soon  
I got to get my props  
Aurors!  
Come and try to snatch my crops  
These pigs wanna blow my house down  
Head underground  
To the next town  
They get mad  
When they come to raid my pad  
And I'm out in the nine deuce Cad'  
Yes I'm the pirate pilot  
Of this ship if I get  
Wit' the ultraviolet dream  
Hide from the red light beam  
Now do you believe in the unseen  
Look, but don't make your eyes strain  
A wizzaa like me is goin' insane"

Voldemort made one more appearance by Harry as he danced around the Great Hall. Hermione could tell that he was pissed off. But Voldemort looked so serene and happy, that it was strange. Voldemort pinched Harry's cheek and then he was gone again, dancing away.__

"Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!

Insane in the membrane  
Plenty insane  
Got no brain!  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain!"

Voldemort started slowly but surely making his way back to that spot where he'd appeared at. He still shook his whole body to the song. Hermione was sure that everybody was going to freak out after they got unfrozen. And all hell would break loose.__

"Insane in the brain  
It's because I'm loco  
Insane in the brain  
It's because I'm loco

Insane in the brain  
It's because I'm loco  
Insane in the brain  
It's because I'm loco"

And then the song ended. Voldemort looked so very proud of himself. He bowed as he stood on that spot.

"Thank you! Thank you! You've been wonderful!" Voldemort called out and then bowed again. And he was gone. Just like Hermione thought, the freeze charm or whatever came off almost just after Voldemort was gone. And then all hell did break loose. There was screaming, laughing, and hysterical crying.

It was after they got back to the common room that Harry and Hermione had heard that Voldemort had misted inside the castle. The spell was so old and pretty much forgotten that the castle hadn't been protected against it. As they all got ready for bed, Dumbledore and the other teachers were setting up new and stronger wards. Hermione was worried. What was this spell that Voldemort had set upon the school? Were they all really going to sing? Hermione gulped. She had a pretty nice voice, but she hated singing in front of others. She smiled worriedly at Harry and then headed up to her bed. The girls in the dorm were surprisingly silent that night, no doubt scared and worried about the singing that they may or may not do.

The morning dawned bright and early for Hermione. She got out of bed hesitantly. The feeling of the spell was still in the air but it wasn't surrounding Hermione heavily. But she had a bad feeling about the day ahead of her. The girls were still silent, as if one wrong move or even said something would set the songs off. Dressing for the girls of Gryffindor went down without a single song or many words spoken.

Hermione came out of the dorms with a small smile on her face. Something about her good night sleep made her feel better. Ron was bad for her. He was the one had cheated. And she would be better off without him, she just knew it. She felt a pang of sadness when she saw him but her mind demanded that she forget it. She tried. Ron was still scowling at her but had Gabby Libbron, that blond bimbo, on his arm. Hermione kept a smile on her face as she approached her friends.

"What do we have first, 'Mione?" Harry asked as she reached him. Hermione pulled her schedule out of her bag and checked. She smiled.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts." She told Harry with a smile. Harry smiled in return and the four of them, with Harry and Hermione walking in front of Ron and Gabby, left the common room in direction to the DADA room.

They arrived and said their hellos to Professor Lupin. He smiled tiredly at Hermione and Harry. And then he turned his attention to Gabby and Ron who were sitting very close to each other at their table. He scowled darkly at them and then tried to smile again at Hermione and Harry. Harry had already started off to the table that he would share with Hermione.

"Are you doing all right, Miss Granger?" Remus asked, smiling softly once, glaring at Ron, and then smiling back down at her. Hermione turned to look at Ron for a second before turning back to look at Remus.

"I do believe I am, Professor." Hermione told him confidently. "It's better this way." And then she started off for the table only a foot or so away. Remus didn't miss the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. He shook his head and started back to the chalk board.

"Okay students… Settle down." Remus called over them, pushing his slightly shaggy, sandy colored hair out of his chocolate colored eyes. "Today will be an easy day for us, as our first day back. I want you to turn to page 19 in your books and take notes on the Tebo. Can anybody tell me about the Tebo?" He scanned the room with his eyes. He smiled as he realized that the only two hands up were Hermione's and Draco Malfoy's. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Tebo is an ash colored warthog found in Congo and Zaire. It has the power of invisibility, making it difficult to evade or catch. It's very dangerous." He said before he'd even opened his book.  
"Good Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." Remus called. Harry looked surprised and turned to look at Malfoy. He turned back after only a second. "Now, Miss Granger. Can you tell me what they are used for?"

"The Tebo's hide is highly prized by wizards for protective shields and clothing because of the toughness and invisibility properties that it holds." She said as she flipped through the rest of her book.  
"Good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said, sitting down at his desk. "Please highlight all the special properties of the Tebo in your notes." He looked down at his book and turned a page, starting to read. Hermione was completely enveloped in her notes.

'_Tebo: M.O.M. Classification: XXXX…'_ She started her notes.

"I'm telling you, Harry…" She heard Ron whispering. "Gabby does the most amazing thing with her tongue. Hermione could never do this…" Hermione felt her irritation rise. And that's when she felt it. The spell pressing around her. She looked up, alarmed. She could feel it trying to open her mouth. She pressed her lips together tightly. And she grabbed Harry's arm. He looked down at her and was surprised to see such intense panic on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked, grabbing her shoulders. Remus looked up then, feeling the music swirling in his classroom. He was surprised to see Hermione looking fearful and Harry holding her shoulders nervously. That's when the music started. The entire class looked around, trying to see who it could be. Then Hermione stood. All eyes fell on her, waiting to see what kind of lyrics would come out of her mouth as the music started to pick up. Hermione didn't want to, but the spell forced her to open her mouth and let it all flow.

" _Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone"_

Hermione made her way out from behind her seat and started walking the room. All eyes were watching her, making her feel self conscious. Knowing it would be futile if she tried to stop it, she lowered her barriers and let the magic flow through her. She felt so light and heavenly. She started moving with earnest, loving the feeling the way her body moved to the song.

"_You dedicated, you took the time,_

_wasn't long till I called you mine,_

_yeah yeah,_

_since you've been gone" _

Hermione walked through the rows, moving her body and gracefully moved her feet and legs to the tune. She felt empowered, she felt wonderful, and she felt that leaving Ron had been the right choice all along. Just as she felt the words starting to move out of her throat, she smiled.

"_All you'd ever hear me say,_

_is how I pictured me with you,_

_that's all you'd ever hear me say,"_

Hermione strutted forward, smiling. She got to Seamus Finnigan and was glaring at Ron. She stopped just before she would be beside Seamus and started moving her hips and body to the new part of the beat. All the while sending Ron her empowered looks. She tried to tone down the dancing, but the music protested and started moving her itself. She gave over her body and decided to let the music do with her what it will. About halfway through the verse, she found herself sitting on Seamus' lap, stroking his short hair.

"_Since you been gone,_

_I can breathe for the first time,_

_I'm so moving on,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_Thanks to you,_

_Now I get,_

_What I want,_

_Since you been gone" _

Hermione got up out of his lap, him smiling and chuckling to himself at Hermione's cuteness. She sauntered down the isle slowly, the music guiding her and telling her body what to do.

"_How can I put it, you put me on,_

_I even fell for that stupid love song,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_Since you been gone" _

Hermione came around the row, heading down the side that Ron was on. Gabby was glaring at her. Maybe because she was getting attention. Maybe because she actually sounded really good. Hermione really didn't care. She just smirked at the bimbo.

"_How come I'd never hear you say,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Guess you never felt that way"_

She was almost to Ron. He was looking up at her with a mixture of surprise and anger on his face. He knew that she was singing about him. And he knew that she was now glad that he wasn't her main man anymore. She stopped just before she got to him and put her arms out in such a way to show that she loved singing this about him. Even if she was nervous.

"_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone"_

She moved up to him after she sang that, her eyes looking both angry and relieved. She could feel the music and magic mixing, about to do something. She was afraid of what it would do. But she really wanted it. She really wanted to make the statement and the music was helping her.

"_You had your chance you blew it,_

_out of sight out of mind"_

She covered her eyes and wiped her brow, as if wiping him from her mind. She saw Ron's mouth drop in surprise.

"_Shut your mouth I just can't take it, _

_again and again and again and again,"_

Hermione's hand closed his gaping mouth and then slapped him soundly across the face. There were sniggers in the room and some gasps. Hermione was shocked that she'd done it. But before she could do anything to show it, the magic swept her away from him and headed for the Slytherin area. She didn't fight it, not wanting to instigate retaliation from him. And was also surprised when three other girls stood up and sang the harmony in the back ground. Lavender, Pansy, and Pavarti looked shocked but pleased how well their voices sounded.

"_Since you been gone,_

_I can breathe for the first time,_

_I'm so moving on,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you),_

_Now I get, I get what I want," _

She was surprised when the music took her over to Draco Malfoy. She sat in his lap and ran her hands through his silky hair. Draco smirked at Ron and made him turn red in the face from anger. As Hermione got up, Draco patted her on the butt. She laughed quickly and skipped off. She had just passed Blaise, running her hand down his dark cheek when he laughed gaily. She made her way over to Remus and sat on his desk, right beside him. The harmony of the other three girls continued.

"_I can breathe for the first time,_

_I'm so moving on,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you),_

_Now I get (I get),_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get, I get what I want" _

She shocked the class even more when she turned slightly so she could touch Remus and she slid her hand down his cheek and on his chest. She used his shoulder to get up and start stalking back to her seat. The three girls sat down, looking pleased with themselves and Hermione. The last little bit was sang quietly, just loud enough for her voice to carry.

"_Since you been gone…_

_Since you been gone…_

_Since you been gone…" _

Hermione sat back down in her seat, feeling her face heat up when the full force of the situation hit her. She'd touched Seamus, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and her DADA professor intimately. She felt her cheeks heat up even more at the thought of what they'd say to her.

"What a nice performance, Miss Granger." Remus told her, cracking his knuckles underneath the table where she couldn't really see. His cheeks were slightly tinged pink but he was smiling. Hermione turned to look and to see everyone smiling at her… well, minus Ron and Gabby. Even most of the Slytherins were smiling at her. She smiled hesitantly back.   
"That was fun, Granger." Draco told her, turning back to his notes and continuing.

"Yes, Granger, and entertaining." Blaise said, following Draco's example.

"Okay, class. Let's get back to work. We don't have a lot of time!" Remus said, clearing his throat. Hermione looked back down at her notes and started scribbling them down quickly. Harry leaned over and bumped his shoulder against hers. She looked up into his friendly, smiling face and felt love. Not the love of a boy and a girl. But she felt the love of a very best friend to another.   
"I thought you did wonderfully." He told her, his hand resting slightly on her arm. She felt her embarrassment melt away as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"Thank you, Harry." She told him softly. "That means a lot to me." Harry winked at her before going back to his work. Then he suddenly moved over to her again.

"Oh yeah…" He whispered, trying to make it so that only she could hear him. "That was a wicked awesome slap you had there." Hermione giggled as Harry turned back to his work. She couldn't help but smile into her notes. After all, with a friend like Harry, she'd never be alone no matter what happened. Hermione looked up at Remus and felt herself blush a little bit. She felt no embarrassment. But that sweet look in his eyes made her feel all funny. As soon as Remus saw Hermione look at him, he quickly looked back down at his book and cleared his throat. Hermione looked back at her notes and didn't look up for the rest of class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: HAHA! I did it! I wrote the first chapter. I hope you seriously liked it. The songs were Insane in the Membrane. And Since you been gone. I liked working with those two songs! Please tell me you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Don't worry, this isn't the end. Far from it. I hope you will continue to read it. I'm hyped up on Hawaiian coffee right now. I mean the seriously caffeinated stuff. It tastes like chocolate with almonds. OMG! It's freaking amazing. And it's actually the coffee that made me want to write this! YAY! Lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my little lovelies.

Meghan!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or any songs.

A/N: Well.. I'm writing this just after I put the first chapter up. I'm not sure if I'll get it up now, or just later on when I feel like it. My coffee high is coming down a little bit and my fingers are cramping from how fast I'm writing, but I don't care, lol. I hope you enjoy this!!!

The next few days flew by. So many students were singing love songs to their crushes or dates. Then again, there were a few students who sang songs about those who they hated. Some songs were downright horrible. Only one teacher had been forced to sing and that was McGonagall. She sang a song about how everybody wants to be a cat. Hermione thought it was cute. Most of the Slytherins had made fun of her for it.

Hermione walked to her last class of the day, Potions, arm in arm with Harry. Ron was following behind them, seeming to be lost in thought. Imagine… Ron actually thinking!!! Hermione could almost see the gears moving in his head. She whispered her thoughts to Harry who had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Hermione almost chastised herself out loud but when she looked back she had to giggle. Ron was scratching his head comically like a monkey would. Harry saw it too and chuckled. Hermione tried to think too for a moment.

Ron had been acting strange for the past day or so. He kept disappearing. And at first Hermione thought he was sneaking off to a quiet, empty classroom with Gabby. But then Hermione saw Gabby with Dean Thomas. She started going through Gryffindors and noticed that all females were present or accounted for when Ron was gone. Hermione guessed he had to be with a girl from a different house. Hermione had asked Luna if she'd seen any of the girls with Ron or acting differently from Ravenclaw. She hadn't seen any of them with Ron. That left Hufflepuff and Slytherin. If couldn't be Slytherin. So it had to be Hufflepuff. Hermione snapped out of her train of thought when she arrived in potions.

The bell rang and they were instructed to start the potion on the board. Hermione was paired with Harry and Ron with Harry sitting between the two of them. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward. But then again, Harry and Hermione were talking happily and quietly while Ron seemed to still be in thought. And potions wasn't dragging along as it usually was. The air was surprisingly light. Well… it was until the sound of music started in the air. While everyone was looking around them to see who was going to sing, Hermione looked ahead of her and saw Snape looking paler than usual. And his mouth was pressed into a tight line. Hermione tapped Harry and within seconds the whole class was staring up at Professor Snape. He started singing, but it looked like he was forcing himself to stay there. He wouldn't be a dancing person.

"_They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy_

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

First in my class here at HOG  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Newt Scamander's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon(in part)

They see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need a code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my _plimpy (yo)  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at Gladrags  
Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky_

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Im Whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V club and glee club  
And even the wizard chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard was  
"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin', they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy."

Hermione had been right. Snape wasn't the dancing type. He didn't move once while he sang. Actually, after the last words were out of his mouth he sneered at the classroom. His voice had been nasally and strange, especially for singing. He took a deep steadying breath and waved his wand, the chalk board erasing itself.

"Clean up your work areas and then get out of my classroom. Dismissed!" He growled at the students. The students sat there for a second and then everyone moved at once, waving their wands and running to the sinks to empty their potions. When students would glance at their potions professor, they'd see him bent over his desk with his back to them. It didn't take long for the class to completely empty itself out.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had made it to just around the corner of the stairs to the dungeons before none of them could stop the laughter from exploding from their lips. They were slowly making their way up stairs, wiping their eyes and stopping to catch their breaths when they heard somebody singing. They made it to the top of the stairs to see Lavender Brown, with an audience, singing something about being a Barbie Girl. Shaking their heads and laughing still, they made their way to the common room.

They'd been sitting down for a while, doing their homework. Hermione kept feeling like she was being watched. She look up to see Ron looking at her. He'd look back down at his homework. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or scowl at his weirdness. He finally looked up and opened his mouth then shut it quickly. Hermione sighed.

"If you want to say something, Ronald, then just say it." Hermione said without looking up from her homework. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ron was red in the face.

"I..uh… wanted to ask you to forgive me for being so bad to you, 'Mione." Ron said quietly. Hermione's eyes shot back up to his face.

"You're not asking me to go back out with you are you?" She asked incredulously, her mouth gaping. Ron shook his head quickly.

"No!" He quickly told her. "I'm asking you to be my friend again." Hermione's mouth closed and she took a deep breath, sighing.

"It's going to take me a little while to really forgive you, Ronald. But with time I'm sure that we could be friends again like we used to be before all this dating nonsense." She said with a soft smile.

"I know it's gonna take time. I just had to ask you." Ron said, clearing his throat and going back to homework. "Now… what did you get for the transfiguration homework question number 46?" Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and leaning over to open his book to the proper page.

Dinner seemed to be pretty normal for them. Dinner went along with only one song being sang. It was by some hufflepuff about how she wanted to get freaky or something like that. It was a good laugh, but passed rather quickly. There were very few students left that actually hadn't sang yet. Hermione looked up at the Head's table about halfway through dinner and was surprised to see Remus staring at her with an intense look on his face. He realized he'd been caught. He smiled quickly and then looked down, his cheeks flushing slightly. Hermione felt that stir of something unfamilliar in her gut and looked down at her own plate, her cheeks tinting pink. Hermione didn't even risk a glance up at the Head's table for the rest of dinner.

When dinner was over, Hermione headed for the common room with her friends. But she wanted to think. The year before, Hermione had realized that the Astronomy tower was good place for her to think. So, telling her friends that she was heading off to think, she left and headed to her favorite spot. She walked carefully so she wouldn't be seen and made it to the tower in just a few minutes. She climbed the long, winding staircase. Just as she reached the top she realized that the door was cracked open and there was the sound of music just starting up. Quietly, she pushed it open. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the edge of the wall, his skin and hair shining in the light of the half moon.

"_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight"_

Hermione was surprised at how beautiful his voice was. But the tone was so very sad and quiet, like he was in mourning. She walked a little bit forward to hear him better. It was then that his voice picked up and got louder.

_  
"And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the lakeside air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day"

For a second, Hermione thought that she heard a quiver in his voice. But the next words were so clear that she was sure she'd imagined it. __

"For a second I wish the lake  
Would swallow every inch of this place  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!"

His voice was screamed at the last part, like his was so very angry. __

"For a second I wish the lake  
Would swallow every inch of this place  
And you gasp for air tonight!!"

Once again, he was screaming. And Hermione realized that he was singing about somebody that he really disliked. This his voice went soft again so she had to lean forward a bit to hear him more clearly.__

"From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  


_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day," _

Was he bi-polar? His singing sure indicated that he was_  
_

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!"

Hermione walked forward as she heard what sounded like a small whimper as he finished his song. Came to sit down next to him. He didn't even seem shocked that she was there. She looked out over the Hogwarts grounds and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Granger. I knew you'd come in when I heard the door open. But the magic wouldn't let me stop." He said quietly, voice under control again.

"It's all right. I think you have a nice voice." She told him just as quietly as he'd apologized.

"Thanks…" He told him, swallowing thickly. "It was about my dad." He volunteered after a moment.

"I'd thought as much." She answered in equal tone. "You know, you don't have to follow your dad's example if you don't want to. You're of age now. You don't have to be under his thumb anymore."

"I know. I think I'm starting to realize that." He said, his voice sounding kind of like he thought it was amusing. "Granger." He declared, his voice getting stronger. "I think I'm going to start defying my father right now." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Really? What, pray tell, are you going to do?" She asked warily. Draco laughed at her for a moment.

"I'm going to make friends with a mud…er…sorry, muggleborn." He said, smiling and then turning and holding out his long, pale hand. Hermione watched it for a moment, her lips tight as she considered.

"You keep causing me problems, Malfoy, and I'm going to beat you into a pulp….agreed?" Hermione asked. When he nodded with a mocking smirk she held out her hand and shook it.

"Now, Granger, what exactly did you come up here for? Surely you weren't following me just so you could hear me sing?" He asked playfully. Hermione actually let out a short bark of laughter. Malfoy scrunched up his nose. "How lady-like." He murmured.

She sent him a playful glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, since you've confided in me, I guess I should return it." She told him, waiting to see what he'd say. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. "I came up here to think. There's this guy….well… yeah, there's this guy. And I feel all weird when I look at him. And I keep catching him staring at me." She told him.   
"That's easy!" Malfoy said with a look of glee on his face. "You want to shag each other!" Hermione burst out laughing at the look of simpleness on his face.

"I'm not really sure that's all there is to it. He's so much older…" She started. Malfoy spluttered.

"You want to shag a teacher?" He asked incredulously. Hermione sent him a glare.

"It's not as bad as it sounds…" She defended herself. "I had a crush on him a long time ago. I thought it was gone…"

"Well, it does kind of make sense, Granger." Malfoy told her. She looked at him, expecting more. He scoffed and looked out at the lake. "You always were smarter than most adults. You were always more mature than Potter or Weaslbee. It just makes sense that you would like an older man. Especially a teacher here because it would mean that they could keep up with you in conversation." Hermione stared at him, slack jawed.

"You know, that's probably one of the smartest things you've ever said." Hermione told him, giggling.

"Oh, quit it. I'll have you know that I'm very smart." Draco huffed, sitting a little bit straighter. "Deny that I'm right, I dare you." His voice was slightly menacing but still playful.  
"I'm not denying it." She told him, leaning over to look down at Hagrid's hut where fang was chasing something in the dark. "I think I've known all along that's why I was feeling funny."

"You're of age. Why don't you tell him you want to shag him senseless." Draco said, his voice low and playful. Hermione laughed.

"Right…I can see it now. 'Professor, I love how intelligent and mature you are. Will you shag me until I can't walk?'" Hermione said, scoffing slightly.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good." Draco laughed. When Hermione glared at him, he continued. "Well, I'm sure he'd want to shag you. Any old man would be crazy not to. On that note, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I need to get back to the common room." And then he walked off. He stopped at the door and turned around. "If you tell anyone that I sang, Granger, I'll hex you into oblivion." He walked off and all he heard as he left was Hermione's hysterical giggles.

Hermione was still thinking when she left her spot a little while later. She knew it was close to curfew so she was hurrying. She rounded that corner and came face to face with the one man that she didn't want to see at that moment: Remus Lupin. She felt her face flush a little bit and smiled at him.  
"Hermione, you should hurry to Gryffindor tower before curfew hits. You wouldn't want to get detention." He said playfully, winking at her. It made her flush even more.  
"Yes professor." She said, hurrying off. She stopped after she'd walked just a few feet and turned to look at him. He'd been watching her go. She walked back over to him.  
"Professor can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up at him with sincere eyes.

"Of course, Hermione." He said, standing there with his hands clasped behind his back. She watched him for a minute, her courage wavering. She sucked in a breath and let out a sigh.

"What do you think of me?" She asked quietly, hating how her voice wavered a bit. He looked surprised. He smiled.

"I think you're a very smart, mature young witch. You're very pretty and have a bright future ahead of you." He told her, fighting down a blush. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She told him, coming forward and giving him a hug. As soon as his arms had gone around her, a shock went through them both. They jumped back, Hermione squealing. He stared at her in surprise. "I'm…uh… gonna head to my room…" And she hurried off.

The whole run to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione's mind was racing. Hadn't she read somewhere that when a werewolf is touched intimately by its true mate, they feel a shock. Or was that just wishful thinking? Hermione ran inside the tower to see that the common room was mostly empty. A few first years sat around the fire. Hermione ran for her room, slightly afraid and quickly got into bed after she changed out of her school robes. She had to look it up. The next morning, she'd look it up. Feeling decided and determined, she lay her head down and got into a comfortable position to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep would evade her for a long time as her mind raced with the thoughts of a naked Remus Lupin.

Endnote: Oh, my! What has Hermione got herself into!?! I know this is moving quickly, but it's not meant to be a huge novel sized story. It's just something that I've had going on in my head for quite a while. And I'm just writing it as it's coming to me! So no flames on how quickly it's going. If you have any suggestions on anything though, feel free to tell me in a review. Thanks to my reviewers!!

Moonnightlover: Glad that you like it, and yes, it's supposed to be insane:D

Wheeping.hearbeat: Why, thank you! I'm glad that it's so wonderful to you, lol. And I play the songs as I write it. ;)

EctasyWheneverHesNear: Lol, thanks!!! And I will!


End file.
